King without a throne
by Vvolley
Summary: The royal kingdoms of Karakura and Sereitei hate each other. What happens when Aizen takes over the Sereitei and the royal family is forced to flee? HitsuKarin main pairing. small RenRuki, Ichihime DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST IN THE STORY. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN CONTINUING IT. PM ME?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction so if this isn't up to your standards, tell me. Anyway, hope you guys like it! :)**  
**disclaimer: I do not own bleach**  
**Vvolley**

* * *

Renji's POV

"Yes!" cried a teenage girl waving her sword around. "I beat you! I finally did it! yeah!"

"Hmph," snorted the guy. "Princess, you were lucky to beat me."

The girl, also the crown princess of Karakura and second-in-line to the throne rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, but I still got you on the ground." The princess said, looking at her trainor with a big smile.

"Renji-chan, do you think that dad and nii-sama will allow me to go to battle with them soon? Because if I defeated you, I can easily defeat an enemy."

Renji thought about this. In his 12 years of training the 16-year-old, she always wanted to defeat him. She didn't do it until today, but her skills with her sword and Bankai were formidable. But he knew that her father and brother would never allow her to be injured in battle. she was the apple of thier eyes. He couldn't tell her that, so he would have to stall.

"They might if you can prove to me that you can defeat me again. The first time might me luck, and sometimes lieu doesn't protect you in battle."

Karin grinned. "Let's go!"

"Your highness!"

Both Karin and Renji turned to see Captain Rukia, head of Karin's protection squad. Did I mention that Renji has a thing for Rukia? *wink*

"What is it? Did you come to confess your undying love for Renji?" Karin teased.  
Rukia turned bright red. "No, it's completely the opposite. Your father wants to see you now in the throne room."

"Why?" asked Karin.

"He didn't say."

Karin turned to Renji. "I'll beat you some other time," she yelled as she started back towards the castle.

"Good Luck on doing that!" replied Renji.

Karin just waved.

"She's getting more and more beautiful each day, " Rukia said, turning towards Renji.

"But she's not as beautiful as the thing standing before me" Renji said saucily.

"Ouch!"

* * *

**A/N : So what do you guys think of it?Review and tell me!**

**I promise that Toushiro will be in the next chapter**

**Until next time**

**Vvolley**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you are enjoying King w/o a throne. **

**Thank you to StoryAddict21, Nobody95, Libiky for favoriting the story!**

**Thank you to Dalamin Sahara for following the story!**

**A million hugs and kisses to you guys ;) Now, here's Chapter 2**

**Vvolley**

* * *

**Karin's POV**

I headed back to my room to change, because I'm not talking to my father in dusty and sweat covered clothes.

That would be embarrassing.

Black yoga pants and a pink halter top went on, along with pink flats and a little pink flower in my black hair, Fitting above my ear.

_Perfect_, I thought. _I look sexy ;)_

And with that, I headed towards the throne room.

* * *

**Toushiro's POV **

I was standing along side my father King Jushiro Hitsugaya, Captains Byakuya of Sqaud 6 of the 13 Court Guard Sqauds, Sajin Komamura of Squad 7, Geryusai Yamamoto of Squad 1, Squad 2 Captain Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana of Squad 4, Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad 8, Lieutenents Izuru Kira of Squad 3, Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10, Shuhei Hisagi of Squad 9, Nanao Ise of Squad 8 and a bunch of other seated officers and shinigami who were helping with patrol.

We were in the throne room, all because Aizen took over the Sereitei.

"When did this happen?" asked King Isshin Kurosaki

"Two nights ago," replied my father

"And he just snuck up on all of you like that?" inquired Uryu Ishida, captain of the Royal Archers. "Don't you have better security than that?" he mocked.

"Pardon me, but our defense is formidable, but Aizen managed to cast a spell on all of us using his Shikai, Kyoku Suigetsu. It casts allusions, as you know. " remarked Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"And how do you propose we defeat him?" asked the King.

"That is what we have to decide," said my father.

Suddenly, the door to the throne room opened and in came a pretty girl.

_No, why am I thinking that. I don't even know her, I thought in my head_

_You like her, teased my sword Hyorinmaru._

_I DO NOT! I yelled at him._

The girl kept on walking straight towards us. I noticed that she was carrying her sword across her back, and it's scabbard had pink lines running over it on a black background. It was pretty, just like her.

_Why did I think that? I don't fall for girls that easily' I chided myself._

She walked straight up in front of the King and bowed.

"Rise daughter," he said.

_Daughter_?

* * *

**Karin's POV**

A footman opened the door to the throne room for me, and as I walked in, I noticed that there was a group of very haggard and weary people near the throne.

I thought this weird, but I kept on going, keeping an eye on them. One of them, a boy my age with white hair and turquoise eyes was staring at me.

_These people are sure interesting, remarked my zanpakto Tenshi No Haikai (Angel of Destruction)_

_Yeah, let's keep our guard up._

I bowed in front of my father.

"Rise daughter," he commanded

There was an intake of breath form the visitors.

_Daughter_?

* * *

**A/N : Hope you guys liked this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will have more HitsuKarin fluffiness and a surprise twist. DunDunDun...**

**Review please! :)**

**Vvolley**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I feel really stupid right now because when I checked my email, it said that I had 2 reviews. I had to go "Moderate them" in order to post them. but little me was too late, and so I lost them.**

**WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *sniffs But I just wanted to thank the two anonymous readers that reviewed. I apologize for my actions and hope that you will still find time to keep up with story.**

**Now, after one box of tissues, here's chapter 3. Hope you guys like and review please!**

**disclaimer I do not own bleach**

* * *

** Toushiro's POV**

The girl was his daughter, the Crown Princess?

But he heard that she was a little lady, but she couldn't be the girl standing in front him. She had a sword across her back. The rumors never said that she used a sword.

"Why are you surprised? Karin remarked. "I didnt know that I was supposed to be in a dress and heels."

"Yes, do you find my daughter revolting?" asked Isshin, looking at my father and me pointedly.

"No, your highness," I said. "It's just that from what we know about the princess, she isn't swinging her sword and going around wearing pants."

"Well, you shouldn't listen to rumors. And my name is Karin." Karin said.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," my father laughed. "You two are going at it like an married couple."

"We're not married!" both Karin and I yelled at the same stopped and looked at each other, and both turned shades of red.

"Anyway, Karin I called you here because Toushiro has a wound that needs treatment right away." said Isshin.

"Why didn't you have me do that right when I got here?"asked Karin.

"That was before we settled the rumors."

"Well, okay. take off your shirt," commanded Karin.

"I'm not doing that!" I argued. "I barely know you and I'm not taking my shirt off!"

"I promise I wont faint if you do, " Karin saucily said.

"She got you there son, " my father said with a smile.

"Fine." I reluctantly took my shirt off and I heard a gasp from Karin.

"You promised you wouldn't faint," I reminded her.

No, it's just, who did that to your back?" Karin asked.

"Aizen," I said, cringing.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks" I reassured her.

"Well, I'll try my hardest to get you back into good shape again." Karin promised. She released a beam of reitsu from her hands, and brought it across the wounds on my back. It was soothing, and I could feel my body relaxing under her reitsu. All eyes were focused on her as she slowly healed my wounds. After about 10 minutes, I was completely better, but the scars were there as a haunting reminder.

"There, that should be better," Karin finally said. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were weary, and I could tell that the healing process had taken a lot from her.

"I didn't know that you could perform healing Kido" I commented.

"Well that proves how much you don't know about me," she said with a wink.

"Karin is one of the best at healing. But it takes a lot from her" King Isshin said.

As if this was a screenplay, Karin fainted right on cue.

"Oh dear, she's completely out."

"Toushiro, could you bring her back to her rooms? Uryu will show you there." asked the King.

I gently scooped her up and followed the captain out of the throne room and towards her rooms.

"This way," Uryu said, opening the door to me.

I walked in and gasped. Karin's room was completely in blue and white. A vanity shared the space on the far wall with a walk in closet and dresser. there were two nightstands on either sides of her bed, which was covered in blue pillows. The other wall had a balcony, and there was a cabinet. Uryu saw me looking at this, and he told me that that was were Karin kept her scabbards that she received as gifts, and also some medicine. With that, he bowed and left.

I was amazed, this girl was kickass a healing, she was so damn sexy, and she could fight as well? What else could she do. as she said, I really don't know much about her. I put her on her bed, and pulled up the covers. She looked peaceful, like an angel. I yawned. Karin wouldn't mind if I had a little nap. I laid down beside her and lost consciousness. Damn that girl smelled good.

* * *

**A/N : Well, how was it? Karin being able to heal will help her in battle, but it also will wear her out. opps, SPOILER! **

**Anyway, I apologize for the reviews and hope that you guys can look past that and give me some new ones.**

**Until next time,**

**Vvolley**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. I have four reviews!, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so excited. **

**Thank you to finchyyy for reviewing.**

**To the guest who also reviewed, thank you for voicing your thoughts, but I already know what I'm going to do.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

**Enjoy and review please.**

**Vvolley**

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

_"Quick, get squad 4 over here."_

_"Watch your back Toshiro," said Hisagi, finish off a hollow that appeared behind me._

_Thanks, I told him" then turned my attention to the Espada that was standing before me._

_"Aw, is the wittle captain weak and tired?" the Espada teased._

_I glared at him while parrying my sword against his attacks._

_"Watch your mouth or I'll watch it for you." I countered back._

_Just admit defeat already, my men have you completely surrounded. And most of your men are dead anyway."_

_i fumed. "Never! I'm going to defend this place with my life."_

_Suddenly, a piercing scream echoed through the turned to look at the girl who just got stabbed by Aizen's sword._

_"Momo!" I yelled, shunpoing towards Her, I felt something lash across my back._

_I crumpled to the ground, and blacked out. When I woke, I was being carried in Captain Byakuya's arms._

_"Where are we going?" I asked him._

_"To the Karakura Royal Palace. They're our last hope now."_

**_*end flashback*_**

* * *

**Toushiro's POV**

I woke up to something tickling my face. I moved my head, but then it came back. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw my lieutenant tickling my face with a feather.

"Captain, you're finally up. Everyone else is already in the meeting room. I was sent to get you up by Karin," Rangiku said.

"Crap, why didn't you tell me that earlier?" I yelled, pulling on pants and a shirt I found laying on the bed.

"Well, I was trying to get you to wake up, but you kept on falling back to sleep," she told me.

"Show me to the meeting room right now, " I ordered her, walking out of the room while strapping Hyorinmaru across my back.

"Ah, Captain, wait for me," cried Rangiku running after me.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

I was standing in the meeting room with my father, brother, and the Sereitei captains and King , I was listening to them bicker about the best method of attacking.

"It should be on the outer flanks," Ichigo said.

"No, right down the middle." Captain Kyoraku said. They had been going on for about 15 minutes, and I was having a really bad headache.i wanted to end this, so I started blaring my reitsu. After about 1 minute, they stopped and looked at me.

I smiled and said "How about if you both shut up and let the rest of us do some thinking instead. We'll come up with something a little more intelligent."

"Karin, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Yuzu learning how to waltz?" asked Ichigo.

"Screw that, this is more entertaining."

"Karin, language." warned my father."Shut up goat chin."

I liked making my family mad, it was funny. I decided to turn it up.

"So, how about if I lead the charge in the middle and get the job done?"

"No!" everyone yelled.

"Cut, cut, cut. You guys didn't read the script right? the correct Response is "Yes you may Karin."

"let's do the scene again."I said, "So how about if I lead the charge down the middle and get the job done?" I flashed a smile for effect.

"No!" everyone said again.

"Okay, okay, no need to repeat it. I got it the first time." I flicked my hair and started walking out of the room.

"Karin, where you going?" asked Ichigo.

"To kill Aizen," and with that I started sprinting towards the stables. There was a blast of reitsu so strong in the throne room that the servants outside nearly fainted. I kept on running, and I could hear Ichigo yelling for me to get back here or he was going to Bankai my ass. i crashed into Toushiro, and decided to grab him and go.

"What, put me down wherever you're going!"

"Let's have ourselves a little adventure shall we?"

And with that, I threw him onto my horse and jumped in front of him. i spurred Karin into a gallop, yes I named my horse Karin, and with Toushiro behind me, I rode off into the sunset with a group of very angry shinigami chasing after us.

_"This is gonna be fun" I thought._

* * *

**A/N : So what did you think for this chapter? I made Karin a rebrl and Momo is dead because I really did not want to use her in the story.**

**Anyway, review please!**

**Vvolley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I have decided NOT to UPDATE until I get at least 10 reviews. I am losing my interest in this already. So ir you want it to continue REVIEW!**

**Vvolley**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys.**

**Thank you to Dalamin Sahara, MomoPeachFlower, and biganimefan18 for reviewing!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Vvolley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

**Karin's POV**

"Come in. It's open," I called.

"Hey."

"Renji-sama, what are you doing in my room?"

"Well, after today's incident, I wanted to talk to you about fighting. I am your trainer after all."

I sighed. Another lecture about my actions.

Renji saw the look on my face.

"I'm not going to lecture you."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You mean, No lecture on how dangerous and foolish and stupid and harmful that was?"

"Nope,"

i sighed in relief.

"But what you did today was foolish and dangerous and stupid and harmful."

"You said no lecture!"

"Just hear me out."

"Fine..."

"Karin, you could have run into Aizen. Do you Know what you would have done?"

"I would kill him."

"Yeah, I know you would but all the captains tried and they couldn't."

"I could have," I argued.

Renji sighed. "Karin, think about it. People with more skill than you tried defeating Aizen, and look what happened."

"Well, Toshiro was with me. He could have defeated him."

"But he already tried already, and look what happened to him."

"Hmph." I said.

"Karin, if you had run into Aizen, and if Toshiro or you or both of you had been hurt, or even worse captured, the rest of us would be screwed. Aizen would use you two as props To get the rest of us to surrender.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the two of you are very valuable. You are in second line for the throne of Karakura, and Toishiro is the only heir to the throne of Sereitei."

I was confused. "What does that do with valuable?"

Renji started turning red. "Uh, well you see... Umm..."

"Just say it already!" I cried.

"You guys getting married and having a kid who would inherit both thrones if that happened."

"What! That's crazy! I'm not marrying him am I Renji?"

Renji averted his eyes. "Well you see..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Toshiro's POV**

BOOM!

I woke up at the sound of the big noise.

_What was that? Hyourinmaru asked._

Suddenly, a really pissed off Karin ran past my room.

"Karin, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She ignored me and kept on running.

_Whats up with her?_

"I really don't know"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the throne room... Ichigo's POV**

BOOM! A very pissed off Karin stormed in.

"Dad..."

"Yes?" asked my father.

I could tell Karin was trying not to kill him.

"Dad..."

"Yes?" asked my father.

Karin exploded. "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE THINK THAT YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! THIS IS MY LIFE! AND STOP SCREWING IT UP WITH STUPID IDEAS THAT AREN'T GOING TO END WELL. WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DECIDE FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF DOING IT YOURSELF!" She ended that with a gasp of air since she had been ranting.

"Wait, what is this about?" asked my confused dad.

"Don't lie to me, I know you already have me engaged to Toshiro."

"What, Karin nothing of that sort has been arranged..."

Karin froze for a few seconds. Then she yelled "RENJI! I'm gonna kill you!

She then ran off while releasing her zanpakto.

I commented to Uryuu "I wouldn't want to be Renji right now..."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!  
**

**Volley **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. Even though I haven't gotten 20 reviews, I decided to post this up.**

**Thank you to Dalamin Sahara, MomoPeachFlower, and biganimefan18 for reviewing!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Vvolley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**Karin's POV**

"Come in. It's open," I called.

"Hey."

"Renji-sama, what are you doing in my room?"

"Well, after today's incident, I wanted to talk to you about fighting. I am your trainer after all."

I sighed. Another lecture about my actions.

Renji saw the look on my face.

"I'm not going to lecture you."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You mean, No lecture on how dangerous and foolish and stupid and harmful that was?"

"Nope,"

i sighed in relief.

"But what you did today was foolish and dangerous and stupid and harmful."

"You said no lecture!"

"Just hear me out."

"Fine..."

"Karin, you could have run into Aizen. Do you Know what you would have done?"

"I would kill him."

"Yeah, I know you would but all the captains tried and they couldn't."

"I could have," I argued.

Renji sighed. "Karin, think about it. People with more skill than you tried defeating Aizen, and look what happened."

"Well, Toshiro was with me. He could have defeated him."

"But he already tried already, and look what happened to him."

"Hmph." I said.

"Karin, if you had run into Aizen, and if Toshiro or you or both of you had been hurt, or even worse captured, the rest of us would be screwed. Aizen would use you two as props To get the rest of us to surrender.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the two of you are very valuable. You are in second line for the throne of Karakura, and Toishiro is the only heir to the throne of Sereitei."

I was confused. "What does that do with valuable?"

Renji started turning red. "Uh, well you see... Umm..."

"Just say it already!" I cried.

"You guys getting married and having a kid who would inherit both thrones if that happened."

"What! That's crazy! I'm not marrying him am I Renji?"

Renji averted his eyes. "Well you see..."

**Meanwhile...P**

**Toshiro's POV**

BOOM!

I woke up at the sound of the big noise.

_What was that? Hyourinmaru asked._

Suddenly, a really pissed off Karin fm past my room.

"Karin, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She ignored me and kept on running.

_Whats up with her?_

"I really don't know"

**Meanwhile in the throne room... Ichigo's POV**

BOOM! A very pissed off Karin stormed in.

"Dad..."

"Yes?" asked my father.

I could tell Karin was trying not to kill him.

"Dad..."

"Yes?" asked my father.

Karin exploded. "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE THINK THAT YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! THIS IS MY LIFE! AND STOP SCREWING IT UP WITH STUPID IDEAS THAT AREN'T GOING TO END WELL. WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DECIDE FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF DOING IT YOURSELF!" She ended that with a gasp of air since she had been ranting.

"Wait, what is this about?" asked my confused dad.

"Don't lie to me, I know you already have me engaged to Toshiro."

"What, Karin nothing of that sort has been arranged..."

Karin froze for a few seconds. Then she yelled "RENJI! I'm gonna kill you!

She then ran off while releasing her zanpakto.

I commented to Uryu "I wouldn't want to be Renji right now..."

**A/N: Please review! I want 20+ or no next chapter.**

**Volley **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter of King without a throne.**

**Thank you to royalrosie2000, finchyyy and 4 anonymous guests to getting me to 22 reviews! *fist punches air***

**I appreciate it, and hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.**

**Vvolley**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"Renji, why did you tell her that she was engaged to Toshiro?" I asked. "She wasn't suppose to know yet."

"Why did your majesty deny it?" inquired Renji. He was covered with scratches by Karins' sword. His tunic was torn and there was a bandage wrapped around his torso. "She's going to find out sooner or later. We can't stop that. Tell her now so that she doesn't do what she did before.

My father sighed. This was hard for him, telling his daughter that she was going to marry the enemy. "I know how Karin feels about the Seireitei, but-"

"But what? Everyone has to make sacrifices and do what's best for thier kingdom. It's time that Karin do her duty," Renji cut in. "And besides, if we tell her then she'll go berserk on someone else. Preferably not me. These wounds are really killing me here.

My father hesitated. I knew he was thinking about his own wife, my mother Masaki who died sacrificing her life to protect her family. She was also from the Seireitei, and she wed the enemy. He couldn't bear to have the same thing happen to Karin, much less the same ending.

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

_"I love you," she said as the arrow pierced her body. She collapsed on the ground, creating a small puff of dust to rise and then settle. My father fell to his knees. There were tears streaking down his face, collecting near his feet. _

_"Why, Why?" he sobbed. I was 5, and Karin was just a baby. But we had lost a mother, and wife and a princess that night.  
_

_**2 years later**  
_

_I started learning how to fight. I wasn't going to let anyone else die, especially Karin or Yuzu. They were so young and naive.  
_

**_4 years later_**

_"Wahhhh," cried a 6-year-old Karin, nursing a wounded finger. Healer Rukia was trying to comfort her as she patched up the wound. My father was thinking back to the night he lost his wife.._

**_6 years later_**

_"Why can't I go into battle with you guys as well?" a 12 year old Karin cried. "The battle field is no place for a girl, and definitely not a princess and my daughter. My father wasn't going to let anyone else die like my mom  
_

**_*flashback_ ends***

* * *

**Present Day Ichigo's POV**

"Your majesty, let Karin prove herself by facing one of the captains or even Ichigo," Renji said, his eyes pleading.

"Humph, what if she gets hurt and no one can save her?" my father asked with a stubborn look on his face.

I broke in. "Father everyone gets hurt, and if Karin is injured, then maybe she will stop thinking about fighting in battle..."

My father's eyes lit up. "Yes, if she gets injured on battle then she will stop begging to fight. Yes, that's perfect! My son, you are so smart and bright and brilliant and worthy and smart and bright and-" I cut him off with a smack to the head.

"We get your point, goat chin. Everybody does. If Karin fights and loses, then she will realize that she shouldn't battle," I said rolling my eyes.

My father was on the floor wimpering. "Why does my dear son hit me?" he sobbed.

Always the drama queen.

"Someone needs to tell Karin about this," Renji said. "Not me, because she'll go berserk again. How about if Toshiro does it?"

"Great, I'll go tell him" I said, turning my back and heading towards the door.

"And Ichigo? I turned to my father. "Yes?"

"Don't tell Karin about the marriage."

"I won't."

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Unknowst to the people in the throne room, that someone, perched in the balcony, heard everything.

_Get me to give up on battling? No way. _Karin thought, smirking.

_Marry Toshiro? _

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

_"Could you please get off me?" Karin begged. She was losing circulation in her legs, her face was bright red because of the position they were in._

_"You don't like this?" Toshiro teased._

_Karin blushed. "Well, legs are going numb and it's hard to breathe... so... I'd appreciate it if you got off me."  
_

_"Now why would I do that?" _

_"PLEASE JUST GET OFF OF ME!" Karin yelled, tired of having to repeat this over and over again. She scared a few birds out of the trees surrounding them, and she swore she saw a squirrel cover its ears.._

_"On one condition,"_

_Karin groaned. She was getting tired of arguing with him. "Fine, what's your-" She was cut off by Toshiro putting his lips to hers. Her face started heating up, and she pushed him off of her._

_"What was that for?" she yelled, her face still red. Toshiro was looking very smug and he just shrugged. _

_"I couldn't resist, when I'm on top of a cute girl, of course I want to kiss her."_

_"What did you just say?!" Karin was fuming. How dare he take advantage of her and how could she like that? Wait, like that? Shut up Karin._

_"Stupid hormones." Karin sighed. _

_"Hey," Karin looked up to see Toshiro in front of her. _

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Toshiro admitted this sheepishly._

_"Good. Now never do that again."_

_"I promise I won't" Toshiro said, and then kissed her again. This time, Karin was about to kill him on the spot when the scouts spotted them. _

* * *

**_*flashback_ ends***

Karin sighed. There was something about him that made her mad, but also something that she felt attracted to.

_Mistress, having boyfriend issues? _

"Yeah,"

Karin shook that off. She had to "prepare" for the "big news"

"They can't stop me."

* * *

**A/N: This is my longest chapter this far. 1,064 words!  
**

**I'm sorry if Toshiro was a little OOC this chapter. I just had to make him seductive. I couldn't resist. :)  
**

**Anyway, please review! 30+ for the next chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**Vvolley**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : I'm back! Thank you to biganimefan18 and MomoPeachFlower, S.I and the multiple guests for reviewing!**

This_ is the zanpakto speaking_

**_This is the people thinking_**

**Anyhoo, read and review!**

**Vvolley**

* * *

**Toshiro's POV**

I sighed as as walked towards Karin's room. What was up with people and tests and why was the rug a million diferent colors? Red to black? They must have let His Majesty done the choosing. I will never get what is up with that guy and his "mind".

_People can be so weird sometimes _Hyorinmaru remarked. _Why can't they just be normal?_

**_That's never going to happen._**

_Why?_

**Considering the fact that Isshin has three kids who are just as equally crazy...**

I shuddered thinking back to a few days ago when Karin was riding off to kill Aizen. Her behavior? I can see who she gets that from.

_But that's here. It could be different in other places. _

**_I guess you're right._**

_Master? Why are you so worried about Karin? She's just a girl._

**_Just a girl? She's the fricking Crown Princess of Karakura and you say she's just a girl!? She's more than just a girl. She's my girl._**

Wait. My girl? I could feel my face heating up. Why am I acting all weird just because of a girl?

_You love her~ _

"What, no I don't!" I don't love any girl!

_You kissed her~_

"That was just to make her mad!"

_You kissed her again~_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled loudly. Stupid zanpakto and their opinions. Who gave them the power to talk?

_The person who made me~_

*smack* I hit me head trying to get him to shut up. But I just ended up with a really bad concussion. I better get to Karin's room and have her heal me.

_Or make you feel better in many ways~_

*smack* I hit my head again, but that just caused me to black out. Just before I lost conciousness, I saw Karin standing over me. "You're so beautiful"I told her with a big smile. Then all was black.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

I dragged/carried Toshiro back to my room which wasn't far. I kind of threw him onto the bed since her was a little to heavy for me.

**_I really need to work out._**

_Yes you do._

**_You're supposed to be encouraging._**

_Just speaking the truth._

**_Pissing me off here._**

_Love you too._

I sighed. My zanpakto is helpful in training, and then when we're not training she turns into a big asshole. _**Why must this happen to**_** me?**

I looked down at Toshiro. He was unconscious with his forehead scrunched up. He must have done something pretty bad, or maybe his zanpakto pissed him off too. He was really handsome when he was sleeping, and I couldn't help but notice that the blue of my covers made him look even handsome.

Out of instinct, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He stirred and mumbled something I couldn't make out. I leaned in closer, and got pulled into his arms. My face turned bright red, and I struggled to get free. But handling a sword everyday made his arms strong and muscular, so I couldn't escape.

There was no other way but to wait until he woke up, so I just closed my eyes and I snuggled into his chest.

_Make out already._

**_In your dreams._**

_You know you want to~_

**_..._**_Mistress?_

**_..._**

_She's asleep._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating sooner and for the really short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer.**

**Anyhoo, read and review!**

**Vvolley**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm baackk~**

**Thank you to MomoPeachFlower, biganimefan18, Gothicelfs, Paint Your Own Path, and Syl The tWINS for reviewing! **

**Thank you to Gothicelfs, darkstar2010 and Llama Badged Onew for favoriting the story!**

**Thank you to darkstar2010 and Syl The tWINS for following the story.**

**I appreciate you guys taking your time to read this.**

**To neyma, I have put alot of effort into writing this. You do not have the right to critisize me because of how I write. Everybody has thier strenghts and weaknesses, even you. Either you accept my story on how it is so far, or you stop reading it if you don't like it. Thank you for your time.**

**Now, onto a happier note, here's the next chapter :)**

**P.S I'm not an amatuer if I have 39 reviews, 8 favs and 13 follows, am I right?**

* * *

**Karin's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Damn, it was too bright. I rolled over, hoping to block out some of the sun, but I ran into a wall. My bed wasn't next to a wall. I cracked an eye open and fell off the bed in shock. A white mane of hair was lying right next to were I had sleep. What was Toshiro doing in my bed? Oh god, what did I do?

I needed answers. I go up and shook Toshiro awake. I didn't do it gently, because hey, if you find yourself in a bed with a guy you barely know, its either A-a result of drunkness, or B-you did something you regret. With a loud groan, Toshiro rolled off the bed and guess what? He had to land on top of me. Being the hot guy he was, he was very muscular, but still lean. He weighed alot, and I was once again, losing circulation in my legs.

I slapped him, trying to get him to wake up, but it didn't work. I tried kicking him where it hurts, but he just groaned and shifted a little. I was stuck, and there was no way to get him off of me.

_Mistress, Hyorinmaru tells me that his master is currently in a very serious dream so you can't wake him up. _

I inwardly groaned. Being on top of me, Toshiro was kindly pressing me into the carpet, and it was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

**Tenshi, can you and Hyorinmaru find a way to get Toshiro up and off of me?**

There was silence, and then Toshiro woke up with a yell and jumped off of me. His face was red, and he kept on blushing.

"Karin, uh, sorry a-about th-at-at," he stammered, preparing himself for when I was going to kill him.

I glared at him. "i was losing freaking circulation in my legs, and it didn't help that your chest was in my face!" I yelled at him. "It made it hard to breathe because you are made out of lean muscle," I finished yelling at him with a huff.

Toshiro suddenly smirked. "So, you think my chest is sexy?" he asked walking towards me.

I mentally slapped myself for saying that. "No, what I meant was-" I got cut off when Toshiro put his lips to mine, for the third time. There was a part of me that was saying to stop, but then the other part of me (Tenshi) was saying "Go go go!". So I found myself returning the kiss.

Toshiro tasted like mint and he smelled awesome! Like watermelon. I was about to eat him when he suddenly pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked him as I tried to regain my composure.

"Just a little something that both of us needed, and enjoyed," he replied, smirking again.

I felt my mouth drop. "There is no us, it's just me and you, and fyi, I hated kissing you!" I retorted, glaring at him.

"Oh Karin," Toshiro sighed."You know you want me, and besides, why did you kiss me back?"

I was speechless. "Uh, w-well, you see," I stammered, looking for an comeback.

Toshiro smirked again an then what he said next didn't surpirse me. "You have a test in two days time,"

"What," I asked, feigning disbelief, "a test for what?"

"If you can defeat some of the Captains, you can fight against Aizen,"

At this point, continuing my charade, I started jumping up and down like I was really excited and happy (well, I was).

"But if you get badly injured, then you can't fight, or unless you can push throught it and win," Toshiro informed me.

"Oh,"

"But I believe you can do it," he assured me. I smiled and then attacked him in a hug. He stiffened, but then slowly and tentativly hugged me back.

_It's young love_

And for once, I didn't argue with that.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwww! Fluffy ending!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, and please check out my new story A Champion's Journey. It's Trip/Mia(my OC)/Flint and it takes place at the Junior Cup, so Ash and Co will be there too.**

**Review please, and no flames!**

**Vvolley**


	11. IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys. I regret telling you guys that I will no longer be continuing this story. I have lost interest in bleach and I'm sorry to all my faithful readers and followers. If you would like to continue this story, please pm me. I will be focusing on A Champion's Journey.**

* * *

**Thank you to**

**forever122- all 3!**

**S.I. -reviewing**

**MomoPeachFlower- reviewing and following**

**Dalamin Sahara- reviewing and following**

**iloveyouthismuch21-reviewing**

**Syl The tWins-reviewing and following**

**biganimefan18-reviewing and following**

**Gothicelfs- reviewing and favoriting**

**Paint Your Own Path-reviewing**

**finchyyy-all 3!**

**royalrosie2000-reviewing and following**

**Hitsu-reviewing**

**Xingnai-reviewing and following**

**twinofdarkness-reviewing and following**

**Evangeline43-favoriting**

**Libiky- favoriting**

**Llama Badged Onew-favoriting**

**Mjbean153-favoriting and following**

**animegirl312-favoriting and following**

**darkstar2010-favoriting and following**

**rocknrolla575-favoriting and following**

**Morningstar04-following**

**Nobody95-following**

**StoryAddict21-following**

* * *

**You guys are the best, and I love you all. Check out their stories.**

**Once again, I'm sorry. **

**Forever and Always,**

**Vvolley~**


End file.
